Relaxing
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: A relaxing simple story for a buddy.


The sun was just coming up over the mountain tops. The sun slowly creeping down the wall and right over his face. Opening his eyes he was met with the morning sun. Stretching he rolled over and moaned. Looking at the clock he saw it read about eight am. He groaned and sat up as he ran his hands through his hair and over his eyes. "Uhh god Athens I swear I slept like shit last night." He stated to his beautiful bulldog Athens. He loved her and boy he was his trusted friend one he could count on no matter what. She stretched also and yawned as she shook and jumped off the bed. He smirked at her and pulled the blankets off of him. He had on his Georgia Bulldowg pajama pants on and then stretched again. God last night was a hard night for him. He had a few bad dreams and just the stress that he was under was not something he cared for. He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. Looking out the sliding glass doors of the house he smirked. "Funny how no matter how bad I feel this view helps." His phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" he asked and was met with a surprise. "Well howdy Bugs ha ha." He was in a bit of a shock. "Wow so I moved up from texting to a call huh Rebel?" he asked and she laughed. "Hey figured I got an answer with texts, that a call would be a nice surprise for once." She stated and he smiled. "Thanks Rebel. I happen to like the texts every morning." He stated and she laughed. "Hey I wanted to check and see how my favorite tough guy is. So having said that how are you?" she asked and he smirked. "Pff right now ok." He stated and there was a silence. "Oh come on just ok? Now a good or great?" she asked and he sighed. "Rebel I have been having attacks and I am very tired. Along with the stress of this new tour." He stated and she sighed. "Jason I swear if I could I would come and tie you down. Then force you to relax while I wait on you hand and foot. Hell I would even sit there and cook you a home cooked meal southern style." He laughed and then stated; "So you are trying to make me fat huh?" she laughed. "Hey if it makes you relax then so be it. Besides we both know ur cute either way Bugs." He cracked up and walked into the kitchen for some coffee. "So what are you up to anyways there outlaw?" she asked and he smirked. "Outlaw now?" he asked and she laughed. "Well lets see you are your own man. You do what you want to and don't let others tell you what to do. You wear boots majority of the time. Hmmm outlaw I think so." She stated and he shook his head. "Well if you oh so must know. I am having coffee. What any?" he asked and she laughed. "In a matter of fact that is what Im having right now. Thank you sir." She answered and he rolled his eyes. "Now I will take the Bugs or Outlaw but, sir. Naw that makes me sound way old." He stated and she laughed. "Oh Sir, hope you have a better day today." She said and he laughed. "Now you are being a smartass. Thanks rebel made me laugh and I hope it's a better day also." She chuckled and said; "Just remember Jason ever need someone to talk to hit me up." She stated and he said "thanks rebel." With that they both hung up the phones and he smiled. Well that was a nice way to start the day and she did make him laugh. Now to figure out what to do the rest of the day.

He got dressed and headed outside. He left the door open for Athens to come outside with him. They took a walk down to the field and to the man cave he had in the back of the land. He opened the door and she ran inside. He smiled as she ran after her toys that were on the floor. She had a huge rawhide bone on the floor for her to chew on. He walked passed her and headed to the work bench he had and took down the gun he used for hunting. Taking it down he set it on the work table and started taking it apart. While he was the phone went off and he looked at it. It was just notifications from Facebook and he smirked. "No I'm not dealing with that stuff today. Hell knock on wood, even if it kills me." He turned the phone off and went back to cleaning his gun. He then looked at the radio and smirked. "Ok I like quiet but come on." He stated and turned the radio. The music started and he heard "Sweet Home Alabama" come on. Smiling he sang along to the words as he kept working. Soon he had the whole gun apart and was working on it. Half way through he heard the phone in the room ring and he got up. "Now who in the world is that?" he wondered as he walked and answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked and it was his manager. They talked for about a few hours about the coming tour and then they stopped. After he finished cleaning his gun and then walked back into the room with Athens. "Hey girl feel like a car ride?" he asked and she braked and started tagging her tail. He smiled and grabbed the car key and stopped at the door. "Think I should take the phone with me or no?" he asked and she sat down. He groaned "Fine mom." He stated to her and grabbed the phone. They both headed out to the truck and hopped in. He rolled the window down on her side for her to hang her head out the window. She had her mouth open and tongue out. He laughed and she was as happy as could be. They headed to the out parts of town and got onto the dirt road. Smiling they rode out to an open field. Stopping he parked and let her hop out of the truck. They walked about thirty feet from the truck and just sat down. He looked around and listened to the sounds that were around him. The sun on his face as he sat there and the wind blowing around him. It was nice to be able and escape the world. He had his best friend next to him and she didn't care what he did. She ran around in the field and tripped once. He cracked up and she ran over to him an jumped on him. Laughing he rubbed her and she rolled over. Smiling he petted her and went back to watching the sun set. They stayed out there until the moon rose. The starts were bright and seemed to dance across the skies as he watched them shine. He got up and grabbed his guitar and started playing. He just messed around on the guitar. What sound came out he didn't care. It was just mice to sit there and be with his girl. Soon it was time to head back and he loaded them both up into the truck. Once they were back he smiled and went to work on writing the song that he messed around with down. It sounded wonderful and he wanted to remember it. It was a song that he had while he was out and siting in that wonderful field with his best friend. He loved that time out there. The way the wind was so clean and fresh. The starts were so bright and as clear as if he could reach up and tough them. Having the wheat dance back and forth around him as the wind blew through the trees. A secret song it played that only few ever got to hear. The shooting starts that came by and the wishes he had made. It was a time that he felt so relax. Like he could sit there and wash all his worries away. He wrote the song down and then looked at Athens. "How about we head out there tomorrow also." She barked and he smiled. "That's a yes then." With that they headed into the bedroom and laid down for the night. Jason was thrown into that field yet again and spend the whole night there.


End file.
